


Reddie - A Christmas Confession

by AlexMac725



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: Richie has been working on the world's cheesiest mixtape to give to Eddie for Christmas. The problem is, he only wanted to drop it off and leave before Eddie could ask him about it.Now, thanks to Maine and it's wonderful weather conditions during the winter, Richie is stuck in the Kaspbrak house where Eddie insists on listening to the CD with him.I made a YouTube playlist with all of the songs. I highly encourage you to listen to the songs as you go. It adds so much.https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzMcyBO8Z3jT0-L5zgS2BNsg1uRxwTudOAged up AU: Both ~17Takes place in 2019
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. The Mixtape

Richie had been working on Eddie's Christmas for almost two years at this point. He came up with the idea for their last Christmas, but it wasn't ready in time and he got the idea for the last part a few weeks into the new year when Eddie said, "I wish someone would write a song for me."

"Isn't that cliche?" Stan asked.

"Fuck off. I don't care."

"I think it's sweet," Bev sighed, always the romantic. "Too bad Richie's the only one that plays anything."

Yeah, it was too bad that he played guitar and not something sweet and calming like the piano. That's what the songs needed. They needed something mellow and lovely like the rest of the songs, so that's why he learned piano earlier that year. It wasn't very hard considering he already knew how to read music and knew the chords. 

Now, it's Christmas Eve and Richie decided to drive to his house to give Eddie his present before their friend Christmas party tomorrow. For some reason, Richie thought that giving Eddie a personal gift without giving the other Losers something equal, plus he decided that it's kinda embarrassing. Plus, it gave him time to run away and ditch if necessary. It was the perfect plan until he inevitably chickens out and uses some lame excuse for showing up on Christmas Eve. 

Going down the street in his bright red truck, Richie's fingers patted the steering wheel in time with the radio blasting Transiberian Orchestra and trying to ignore the burning nervousness in the back of his throat. The truck was fighting against the wind and snow that blocked most of his vision, but he kept going. 

There was supposed to be a huge storm that night forcing Richie to leave earlier than he planned, but it may not have been early enough considering the wall of white that separated him from the rest of the world. He slowed down and prayed that no one else was stupid enough to be driving out in the storm.

He reached the small brown house, home to the Kasbracks and parked along the street. In the passenger seat was a small red gift bag with Eddie's present, so Richie made sure to grab it before taking a breath and hopping out of his car.

_You can do it. It's no big deal. Just hand him the bag and say Merry Christmas. That's all. Then you can run back home to the empty house on the corner. The one with the Christmas tree your parents were too busy to put decorations on and you couldn't do it yourself._

He put his hood on to block against the snow, but it was a futile effort as he was instantly engulfed in the biting wind. He could barely see the path to the house, but he trudged through the calf-high snow to the porch and kicked his shoes off on the side of the house.

He took another deep breath and froze right before knocking on the door.

_What if he doesn't like it? What if I freak him out? This is stupid I should just get him a gift card and throw this out._

He turned back to his truck and could barely make out the shape of it in the fog, then the door opened behind him.

"Richie. What are you doing? Get in here." Eddie was hiding behind the door so that he didn't get hit by the cold and Richie stepped into the warm house that smelled of Christmas ham and cranberry sauce.

"Hey, Spaghetti. Sorry to drop in on you like this." Eddie closed the door and Richie smiled at the small boy. He was wearing an ugly Christmas Sweater that his mom probably bought and his favorite red shorts that were barely visible under the too big atrocity that had FLEECE NAVIDAD plastered across it with a dancing sheep. "Like the sweater."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms covering the sheep. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right." Richie held the bag out and hoped that Eddie couldn't see his hands shaking. "I brought you your present."

"Presents are tomorrow, Idiot."

"No, I know. I just-"

"Eddie, baby, who's at the door." Sonia's voice was coming from her usual spot in the living room and Richie leaned forward just a bit to smile at the woman rocking in her recliner.

"Hey, Mrs. K. Just me."

"Oh, Richie," she sighed, "Merry Christmas."

He smirked as she turned back to whatever show she was watching. "And to you Madam."

Eddie elbowed him as Richie tried to bow dramatically. Then Eddie grabbed at his jacket and tried to pull him further into the house.

"Ma, we're gonna go up to my room if you need us." Richie pulled back and nearly hit the door behind him. 

"Oh, I was just gonna drop this off and-"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave in the middle of this storm," he said.

"I got here in the middle of the storm. I can get home."

Sonia called from the other room, "Are you leaving already?"

"No, he's not," Eddie said, "It's too dangerous."

"So he's staying the night?"

Eddie said "Yes" just as Richie said "No".

Eddie rolled his eyes again and said, "You know you're not going to win this. C'mon." He pulled at Richie's jacket again and it made his heart sputter. 

_This wasn't part of the plan. Of course nothing goes the way I want it to. Of course Eddie is going to force me to stay. That's how I know the world hates me. Shit. Just suck it up and just make sure he doesn't listen to it until I leave._

"Fine." 

Eddie smiled and waited for him to take off his jacket and shoes before leading him up the stairs to his room. The door was already open showing the pristine bedroom filled with everything a teenage boy could dream of. From bookshelves full of video games and consoles to the giant tv on his wall 'just in case he got sick'. He even had those weird LED lights that change colors. Richie was the lucky one to help him set it up during the summer.

That was a test of friendship if there ever was one.

Richie took his normal spot, meaning that he immediately stole the entire bed for himself and stared up at the ceiling. He put the bag on the ground trying to hide it under the bed, but Eddie caught his hand and held it up.

"Wait-"

It was too late. Eddie ripped into the bag and pulled out the CD case before Richie could even sit back up. He inspected it for a second before raising an eyebrow at Richie who's heart was already beginning to speed.

"A mixtape?" He opened the case and smiled at the crudely written LOVER across the CD. "Thank you, but why did you have to give it to me today when we have the party tomorrow?"

"I- Um." Richie scratched the back of his neck and avoided looking up. "I didn't think I would have to explain it, honestly."

"Try." 

"You- you'll figure it out." He kept his head down toward his lap.

"Fine." Eddie sat on the bed next to Richie, pushing him a bit to make room. "You gotta make things difficult, huh?"

He tilted his head down to catch Richie's eyes and they both smiled. Then, Eddie turned to his TV and pressed a button on the remote, bringing Richie's eyes to Eddie's hands.

The case was empty.

"Wait. You're playing it now?"

"Yeah?"

"No!" He grabbed the remote from Eddie's hands and instinctively threw it out of the open door and into the hall.

Eddie pushed his shoulder, screaming "What the hell, dude?"

"Don't- I- this was stupid. Just- give it back. Pretend it didn't happen." He got up and pressed the eject button on Eddie's XBOX. The CD spun out, but Eddie snatched it away before Richie could get to it.

"You're acting weird."

"No, _you're_ acting weird." Richie reached for the CD again, but Eddie hid it behind him.

"See? That's your best comeback? Something is on here, isn't it?" Richie rolled his eyes.

"Obviously," he said.

"No, you know what I mean. Something secret or something."

"So poetic Spaghetti. Please tell me more."

"See? Now it's forced," Eddie said, waving his free arm around. "I can tell when you're hiding something, Richie. You're not very good at it."

He sighed and sat back on the bed, far enough to tell Eddie that he wouldn't try to steal the CD again. "Fine. Just- please don't listen to it while I'm here. And with headphones."

"Why?"

"It sounds better."

"No, why not while you're here?"

Richie finally met Eddie's eyes again. They were the perfect definition of baby deer eyes that suck you in and you will do anything to protect him. Now, those eyes were searching Richie's face for anything that would tell him what was on the small piece of plastic in his hands.

"It's embarrassing."

"For me or you?" 

"Me."

Eddie laughed. "Oh, I gotta play this now."

"What? No!" 

Eddie started moving toward his computer and Richie jumped up to try to reach around him to grab at the CD still hiding behind his back. Luckily for him, Richie was always taller and could easily out-reach Eddie. Unluckily for him, Eddie's pointer finger was caught in the middle of the disk and when Richie tried to grab it, he nearly ripped the smaller boy's finger clean off, making him yelp in pain.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he said as he nursed his finger that was rapidly turning red.

"Is it bleeding?"

"No. I'm fine." Then he smirked. "You can make it up to me by playing your embarrassing mixtape though."

Richie shook his head. "Nope."

"C'mon," Eddie whined. "Please?"

He knew that Richie couldn't say no to his puppy-dog face, but damn it he was trying. Richie stood with his arms crossed, looking anywhere except Eddie until the small boy pulled at his shirt, forcing their eyes to meet. It broke him.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yes!" Eddie punched the air and grabbed his laptop and a pair of earbuds before jumping back onto his bed.

He patted the seat next to him, but Richie froze for a second just staring at his excitement. Eddie reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the spot next to him. Like a man on a mission, he snatched the disk, put it in along with the buds and offered one to Richie.

"No. I listened to it enough while I was-"

"C'mon. I don't want you sitting there watching me. Just listen too."

 _I can't stand the sound of my singing voice._ "Okay. Don't judge the songs though. I picked them cause I thought you would like them, not because I like your music."

"Yeah, yeah. Play." He hit the spacebar and The Sideline by mxmtoon started playing into their ears.


	2. The Sideline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting the most personal song as the first song on the mixtape might not have been the best choice. Listening to the heartbroken lyrics and sitting next to one another might be too much for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest that you listen along to the songs that I mention as you read about them. In my experience, it makes the story feel more real. Plus, I was listening to this song on repeat while writing this chapter. 
> 
> If you have any song suggestions for the CD leave a comment and I might add it!!

Eddie seemed surprised at first by the quiet ukulele, but he leaned back and shut his eyes against his backboard as the lyrics started. 

_Spaghetti Music_ , as Richie calls it, is normally just songs with extremely personal lyrics that force the listener to live in the singer's shoes for the life of the song. He loves to hear the hope and heartbreak in their voices while they tell their stories. In this song, this girl is clearly singing about heartbreak, but he couldn't focus on the words yet. He could only hear the longing in her voice and for a second it sounded like it was coming straight from Richie to tell Eddie this story.

After the song ended, he pressed back to listen to it again and to listen to the lyrics this time. 

Richie knew what he was doing, so he didn't say anything and just laid in the bed and pretended that he was still choosing the songs that he would put on the mixtape, far away from Eddie's ears.

The only artist Richie knew Eddie liked for sure was a singer named Dodie, so he started there and played similar artists on YouTube. When he found this one he started bawling his eyes out and he knew it would be the first song on the track.

It was too on the nose. It was too personal.

It was exactly what he set himself up for.

_"I don't have the courage  
to lose you  
or maybe I'm just not brave enough  
to keep you  
these thoughts they fill my mind  
but the truth is that I still can't help to think  
I'd be declined"_

The lyrics were burned into his memory and there was no way in hell he was letting go of them. He prayed that Eddie could hear the honesty in the lyrics like he always could.

_"But I insist that I'm just fine,  
but I'm not  
cus you're here  
and my face is red from ear to ear.  
But I can't  
and I won't  
tell you what I think you might not want to hear"_

Eddie clung to every word like it was the last word he would ever hear. 

Then, the song ended for the second time and Eddie instinctively hit the space bar before the second song could hit its first note.

The silence brought him back to reality, where Richie was laying next to him in his bed and the tears streaming down Eddie's face told too much about how Eddie understood the song.

He felt every word, and for the first time, it was too much.

Eddie threw the laptop onto Richie's stomach and ran out of the room and into the bathroom where he slammed the door shut to hide.

Turning the light on, the mirror confirmed that the tears were still streaming down his face and his eyes were a bright red. Richie would definitely be able to tell as soon as he left the bathroom, but he could at least breathe here and think.

_I don't have the courage to lose you_

_"It's embarrassing."_

_"For me or you?"_

_"Me."_

_But I can't, and I won't tell you what I think you might not want to hear_

_"Don't- I- this was stupid. Just- give it back. Pretend it didn't happen."_

"You're telling me something, Richie," he whispered at his reflection.

_Cus you're here and my face is red from ear to ear._

"Just say it already, you idiot."

"Eddie, baby?" Sonia's voice carried through the whole house. "You okay?" 

He could already tell that if he spoke, Eddie's voice would give away the fact that he'd been crying. 

"Sorry, Mrs. K. That bang was me. I had to use the bathroom and accidentally slammed it." Richie was covering for him 

"Oh, okay. Can you two come down soon? It's time for dinner." _Shit._

"Yeah. We'll be down soon."

Eddie took a deep breath and listened to the hallway where Richie's voice came from. After a few seconds, he heard a timid knock on the door. 

"You okay?" Eddie snickered and didn't respond. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

He nodded even though Richie couldn't see him and said "Yeah." It wasn't as shaky as he thought it would be, but it was undeniable that Richie could hear right through it.

Through the door, Richie's heart was pounding loud enough that he was convinced he would have a heart attack in the next few seconds. Even so, he left Eddie in the bathroom to think and hopefully... maybe he would figure it out already. Isn't that what he wants?

He could run back into the bedroom and throw the disk out the window, never to be seen again. Richie was tempted for a moment, then he heard Eddie's voice behind the door start to hum the end of the song. Then he decided that he would do anything to hear Eddie humming along to the last song even if only for a second and he ran down the stairs loudly to tell the hiding boy that it was safe to leave.

"Richie Tozier! You're gonna break my stairs," Sonia yelled from the kitchen as he entered.

"Sorry, Mrs. K. I'm just famished."

"You're too skinny if anything. Here," she handed him an already loaded plate, "Let's put some meat on those bones."

Richie laughed shyly and smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Eddie heard their interaction from the top of the staircase and smiled down at the invisible duo. It took him years, but Richie finally convinced his mother that he wasn't the bad influence he was always assumed to be. She would never admit it, but Eddie thinks that she likes Richie best out of all of the Losers. At least, he's the only one that she invites over without Eddie asking first.

He took one last deep breath and went down the stairs to eat his Christmas dinner with his mother and his crush. Just a normal day in the life of Eddie Kaspbrack.


	3. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the first song was such a success, Richie feels extremely confident as Eddie keeps playing the songs at a snail's pace. They've only gotten to song #2 and he's regretted so much already.

Sonia had no idea that anything was suffocating the boys that sat across from each other at her dining room table. Richie talked too much like normal and Eddie rolled his eyes at every other sentence that left his mouth. If she looked a little closer at her son, she would have seen the waves of emotion that crossed his face whenever he started to dip too deep into his own thoughts.

Richie saw every single one.

He could practically hear the song on repeat playing right behind Eddie's eyes as he tried to dissect it. This was how he always listened to music and Richie knew there was no going back after this.

"Thanks, Ma. It was perfect," Eddie said, grabbing his plate and finally giving up on focusing on the plate in front of him. 

"You've only eaten half," she said, reaching for his face. "You don't feel feverish. Do you?"

"No. I just had a big lunch." Richie stood up and grabbed his and Sonia's empty plates.

"I'll help clean up," he said and Eddie nodded.

They moved silently around the tiny kitchen as Eddie rinsed the dishes and left them in the sink. He had cleaned the kitchen a few days ago after they ran out of dishes and decided that a few plates in the sink wouldn't be the end of the world. Especially with the mixtape sitting upstairs waiting to be played.

Richie kept his head down and refused to look up at Eddie as they passed back into the dining room, but it's not like Eddie was trying to catch his eyes.

"Ma, we're gonna go back upstairs." 

She waved them off as she stood up and started toward the recliner again. "Alright. I'm gonna watch the news to see when this storm is going to let up. Then we'll see about getting Richie home in time for Christmas." 

"Thank you, Mrs. K." Richie smiled at her and Eddie nearly grabbed his arm to pull him up the stairs again. Then he realized it might be weird, but it might be weird if he didn't. Screw it.

He intertwined their hands and pulled Richie behind him up the stairs once again. This time, when they got to his room, he shut the door behind them and sighed.

Richie didn't steal the bed like normal. Instead, he just watched as Eddie leaned against the door with his face in his hands. His breathing was still steady, which is a good sign, but he didn't move for what felt like hours. Then, he lowered his hands and Richie tried to ignore the tears threatening to spill over in Eddie's eyes.

"Okay," he started, "I want to listen to that song one more time. Then I'll listen to the rest."

"Okay," Richie whispered. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and let Eddie get on the other side, back to where they were.

He opened his computer and handed Richie the other earbud again, but he shook his head.

"Get the full experience. Wear both." Eddie nodded shyly and hit play.

The song was just as heartbreaking the third time. It was pure agony to listen to the words that matched him so perfectly. Every single line was like a dagger piercing his heart over and over again. 

Then came the part that sounded like it came straight from Richie's mouth, trying to tell him something.

It said: I need to tell you that I've fallen in love with someone.

The song ended and Eddie took the headphones off and pressed pause. "Okay. It's over."

"You like it?" He looked up and Richie was staring at him, waiting for something. Waiting for Eddie to say something about it.

"It's heartbreaking," he admitted.

"Yeah."

"I have a question." Richie smirked.

"About the song?"

"About the CD."

"Okay," he shrugged. "Shoot."

"Are you trying to tell me something with the songs? Like a story or something?" 

"Oh." Richie looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Something like that." He got a glint in his eye. "I thought you would like a little puzzle for Christmas. Starting with all of your favorite depressing singers. We have the moody teen, the other teen one, the British teen one, the gay teen one... the full rainbow."

"Oh, shut up." Eddie nudged him with his shoulder with a smile and handed over the earbud again. "Next song."

Richie gasped. "What could it be?"

"I _will_ push you off of this bed. Don't tempt me." Richie's smirk stayed firmly placed on his face until Eddie hit play and the familiar chords of _she_ by Dodie filled their ears. 

"You put Dodie on my mixtape?"

"You said you liked her," he shrugged. Then they both listened to her beautiful melody that perfectly matched the strings playing along. There was more hope in this song and Eddie knew it well, so it didn't hit him nearly as hard as the first one did.

Dodie was telling the story of falling in love with a girl and being scared because she didn't know if the other girl was gay or not. She still fell madly in love with this girl and finally admits it. Then, from what Eddie can tell, the girl didn't feel the same and Dodie was forced to long after her while knowing that her feeling were unrequited. She still loved her and repeats the words, saying that _"She means everything to me."_

As they were listening, Eddie grabbed Richie's arm and tried to listen for the next puzzle piece. 

_"And I'll be okay  
Admiring from afar  
'Cause even when she's next to me  
We could not be more far apart  
And she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall  
But to her  
I taste of nothing at all"_

_They don't love me back, Eddie. They are so important to me, but I don't think they know. I don't think they know that I love them._

The song ended and Eddie tried to breathe, but he couldn't catch his breath. Wordlessly, Richie handed him the inhaler that was sitting on the end table next to him and waited for Eddie to take two puffs before laughing.

"You've heard that song before, right?"

"Yeah. It's just your puzzle-" His voice faltered and Richie looked back at his lap.

"Oh. Right." 

"Are you sure you want me to know the answer to your puzzle? You look down every time I bring it up."

"No, I just- It's - I've never told anyone before. It's scary." He finally looked back up to meet Eddie's eyes. "What pieces do you have so far?"

"You're in love with someone and have been for a long time. That's the first song, right?" Richie nodded. "Then, the second song is saying that it's unrequited. Or, at least, you think it is."

"Spot on, Spaghetti," he laughed, "You read me like a book."

"Do I know them?" His smile faltered for a second, then he wagged his finger in Eddie's face.

"That's cheating, Eds. You need to listen to the rest of the songs. Geez. I do all of this work-"

"Yeah, I get it. I get it."

Richie scooted a bit to get more comfortable laying on the bed. He turned so that he was facing Eddie and his glassed shifted against the pillow making Eddie laugh and pull them off his face to put them alongside Eddie's inhaler on the nightstand.

"I think it would be easier if you just listened to all of it without stopping," Richie said.

"I might miss the lyrics then."

"I'm going to be old by the time you finish. I was going to make you another one, but if you never get through this I won't have to."

"Fine," Eddie sighed and laid so that he was lying flat against his bed like Richie, but the laptop was still sitting on his lap, so he couldn't turn. "I get both headphones then."

"Deal." Richie handed his over and laid waiting for Eddie to start.

"This puzzle better be worth it, Richie."

He put the headphones in and pressed play, nearly missing Richie's "I hope so" as the next song started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized there are going to be a few more chapters than I thought and if I want to get this out before 2020 I need to start going super speed.  
> Wrote ~ 4 thousand words today in a panic. Happy Holidays.


	4. The Boy Who Has Everything, Including My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie starts to change the rules as they get farther into the CD. He's officially halfway through and Richie has already given up. He just wants it to be over at this point and is willing to do anything to just jump to the last song.

_The Boy Who Has Everything_ by Annika Bennett was the next one Richie picked. Out of all of the songs, this was the one that Richie cried to the most and he expected the same from Eddie.

He did not disappoint as Eddie finally soaked in the words that drowned in longing and want. He tried to cover the tears when the song ended and he hit pause, but Richie was watching him the whole time as his soul was laid out in front of Eddie.

"New rules," Eddie sniffled a laugh and sat up to look down at Richie who didn't bother to move. "One replay and one question per song."

Richie sighed, knowing that there was no way he would just rip the bandaid off and get to the last song. "Fine."

"Do I get to ask questions for the first two too?"

"You're making the rules up as you go, Eds."

"That's a yes." Richie laughed quietly as Eddie composed himself and thought for a second.

"Question one: How long have you liked this person?"

Richie shrugged and turned to face the ceiling. "No idea. I guess since we met. I was super young. I don't know."

Eddie nodded, accepting the vague answer. "Question two: Do you know for sure that it's unrequited?"

Richie looked over and met Eddie's eyes. They weren't sorry for him, just curious, trying to put the pieces together without the picture in front of him. He hated to admit it, but watching him listen to the CD is a lot more fun than Richie thought it would be.

He gets to relive listening to these songs for the first time and gets to hear how Eddie reacts to them in real-time instead of hours later when he would probably just overlook it. With Richie next to him, it was like holding a lamp in the dark woods. He still had to find his way, but Richie could steer him down the right path so they both didn't end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Well," Eddie nudged him. "Do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Have you told them?"

"Is that question 3?" Eddie's eyes blew wide.

"Wait. Replay first." Richie snickered and Eddie played the ballad again, clinging to every word as best he could.

Why he was asking Richie these questions, Eddie didn't know. There's just so much emotion pouring out of all of these songs and they're apparently some sort of puzzle. He is still half-convinced that the whole CD is a "your mom" joke. That would certainly fit with the trashmouth's mo, but there was something off about how honestly he could answer the questions. 

This can't be a joke. No way.

The song ended again and Eddie regretted not paying better attention to the lyrics, but he got most of it. "That's so sad, Richie."

"It's beautiful," he sighed. "That was the second song I found and it made me weep like a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The smirk on his face gave his plan away instantly.

"Wait, no that wasn't my question."

"Too late Spaghetti, you asked and I answered."

"It wasn't about- But- You suck." He shoved Richie off the bed in one fell swoop and, nearly missing the end table, landed with a thud on the cold wooden floor.

"Ugh, abuse! This is abuse!" Richie screamed from the floor and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to go through these songs faster."

The room fell silent for a pause, then Richie's curls popped up on the side of the bed along with his eyes, but they stayed there squinting up into Eddie's blurry face.

"One question. Then the next song. Those are my conditions for letting you back up," he said. Richie nodded slowly and waited for Eddie to pat the bed, signaling his approval. Approval was given and both boys were back to sitting on the bed, hip to hip.

"So, is this CD a joke of some kind?" Richie looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Like an elaborate 'I fucked your mom' joke."

"Oh!" Richie snickered. "No, no. But, that would be funny. No, it's not a joke."

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Next song."

 _Youth_ by Troye Sivan started playing in his ears and he immediately paused it again. 

"You know Troye Sivan?" _Shit._ "No. That wasn't my question. Ignore me." He waved it off and hit play again. 

This was another one that Eddie was familiar with. Not nearly as much as Dodie, but he'd heard the Blue Neighborhood soundtrack and was obsessed with it for a full week. The songs were heartbreaking, but this wasn't one of them. This was a different one that sounded upbeat and hopeful. Something fun, finally.

He couldn't help but smile at the story Troye was telling and how it sounded as reckless as Richie liked to pretend to be. He swayed along with the echos and couldn't believe that someone put this is the 4th song behind three other heartbreaking ballads. This one is the first ray of hope Richie's had on this CD.

_He's trying to tell me something with this song. What is it?_

The song ended and he immediately played it again, focusing on the story and where they were going. 

_"What if, what if we start to drive?  
What if, what if we close our eyes?  
What if we're speeding through red lights into paradise?  
'Cause we've no time for getting old  
Mortal body, timeless souls  
Cross your fingers, here we go."_

They were sitting in Richie's gigantic red truck driving down the highway at night with the radio blasting whatever Rock or '80s CD he had in the glove compartment. Their hands were intertwined and sitting on Richie's lap as he sung crudely to the songs to make Eddie laugh. He couldn't tell where they were going, but he trusted Richie to get him there as he got as close as he could to lay his head on his shoulder. 

Richie immediately changed the CD to something soft so that Eddie could sleep easier. Then, he grabs Eddie's hand and kisses the back of it, wishing him sweet dreams.

_Richie isn't saying this to me. Stop imagining that he is._

Eddie shook himself out of his daydream and slammed the computer shut.

"I think I need a break."

"What? Why?" He avoided Richie's eyes and got up.

"Just thinking. Plus, I need to piss and the laptop's getting warm."

"Fair enough."

Richie watched him leave and hoped that Eddie wouldn't get pissed when he put the pieces together. As he waited, he stared up at the ceiling of the now dark room and felt his eyelids go heavy. There was no way he was going to fall asleep, so Richie turned to face where Eddie had been sitting and laid back into the comfortable position his crush had so rudely pushed him out of. 

When Eddie returned to his room, Richie was curled into a ball and fast asleep reaching out to the spot he had left in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the home stretch boys. Hold onto your butts.


	5. Consider this My Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Richie asleep, he couldn't ask questions about the songs, but he could listen to them on a loop if he wants to. Eddie realized that he was only a few songs away from finishing the mixtape and he's no closer to figuring out who Richie's in love with. And with the boy of his dreams sleeping next to him, he doesn't really want to find out.

With Richie asleep, there was no way to get his answers, but Eddie could still listen to the rest of the CD before he fell asleep too.

He'd be lying to say he wasn't interested to see who Richie has apparently been in love with since they met. If that's true, it's likely that Eddie knew them. They've been friends since Kindergarten and it's hard to imagine who it might be, considering he's never said anything about it before. Could it be one of the Losers?

"Could it be me?" he whispered to Richie who didn't stir.

Eddie shook his head and decided to change into his PJs, which composed of a different pair of super-short basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt that Richie had lent him years ago. It didn't smell like him anymore but it was still Eddie's favorite shirt to sleep in, especially when Richie spent the night and tried to steal it back. Granted, he didn't try very hard, but it was worth it to see Richie react to seeing Eddie swimming in his clothes.

He went back to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then wished goodnight to Sonia who was still channel surfing downstairs.

Back in his room, he shut the door and smiled as Richie's quiet snores filled the room. It was like he was a little puppy with his legs taking over the whole bed. Eddie patted his leg and moved it off his spot then got under the blankets with him. Richie finally moved when he felt the blankets move and the space beside him get filled. 

When Eddie finally laid back to get comfortable with the laptop back on his lap, Richie latched himself to his arm and sighed as his head found Eddie's shoulder.

"Richie? You still asleep?" Eddie whispered, getting no response back.

With Richie's breath on his neck, there was no way he was going to fall asleep, plus there was something pinching at his back that he hit at. He pulled at it and found the abandoned CD sleeve that the mixtape came in.

The front of it was a white page that was still blank, assumably Richie didn't want to draw anything, but on the back was words he could tell were written in Richie's handwriting. 

_1\. the sideline - mxmtoon_

_2\. she - Dodie_

_3\. Boy Who Has Everything - Annika Bennett_

_4\. Youth - Troye Sivan_

They were the songs he picked. There were a few more under the first few and he tilted the case so that he could see the rest of the writing.

_5\. Boy In The Bubble - Alec Benjamin_

_6\. Maybe IDK - Jon Bellion_

_7\. It's you_

The last song didn't have an artist next to it, but that was fine. Richie probably just forgot to put it there. Eddie would be able to look the song up later to find the singer. He would definitely look the others up too and find more of their songs.

He dropped the case to the floor as quietly as possible and put his earbuds back in. The computer was still balancing on his lap and Richie's breath tickled his neck as he snored. Eddie leaned against his face for a moment then hit play.

 _Boy In The Bubble_ and _Maybe IDK_ were both more hopeful than the first few... kinda.

 _Boy In The Bubble_ was Richie screaming at the top of his lungs, "I will fight for you. I will protect you to my last breath." It was reckless and lovely and Eddie hoped that he would never see that story come true. He didn't know if he could imagine seeing Richie like that, let alone seeing it happen in front of him.

_"Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain  
Every time you curse my name  
I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen  
Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground"_

Eddie turned to the sleeping boy next to him and smiled. 

In the light of the computer, he looked almost angelic, but that might be Eddie's infatuation. Sometimes it got out control and he couldn't look at Richie without daydreaming. 

He dreamed of them living in an apartment or a house with a white picket fence. There's a dog running around somewhere and Richie's playing slow music for them to dance to, but he wasn't taking it seriously and was just trying to make Eddie laugh by singing along in a mocking voice. He would kiss Eddie's cheek and spin him around their small home until they were both out of breath and giddy.

Richie always made him imagine that future, but then reality would set back in and Eddie would get heartbroken all over again. 

_Maybe IDK_ was full of hope for the future. It was the second to last song, so maybe Richie was realizing that telling them might not be the end of the world. He would do it and they might survive the fallout. If only Eddie could do the same, but I guess that can't happen now.

Richie shifted against his chest and nuzzled closer into Eddie's neck.

"Stop it, you idiot. You're going to make me fall in love with you," he whispered, not wanting to wake the snoring boy beside him. "You're at least going to give me hope and I can't handle that right now."

Richie stayed quiet.

"This is the finale. The last song and the last puzzle piece. Then I hope you tell me who they are and that you'll be super happy with them when you tell them. But, until then-" He kissed Richie's forehead and chuckled to himself. "I'm a sap."

He turned back to the computer and pressed play.

The piano started playing and a deep voice started humming a melody when it suddenly stopped and the singer laughed.

_"This is so stupid," he said, "Hey Eds. I know this probably isn't the most subtle way of telling you this, but do you remember when you said that you wished someone would write a song for you?"_

"No way."

_"Well, consider this my attempt."_

"No fucking way."


	6. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's you.  
>  It's always been you.  
> My dear, I have always loved you.  
> Oh, Eddie please tell me you're not scared away._

Luckily his voice didn't wake Richie beside him and his head holding Eddie down was enough to stop him from sitting up and screaming. He jumped a little and Richie hummed, trying to nuzzle into his neck closer.

Eddie's heart was beating in his throat as the piano started back up again. It was the same style as the first few songs where everything was slow and sad, but the piano chords were beautiful. Then Richie started strumming his acoustic guitar to match along with the piano and his deep voice started.

_I've held these secrets for years and, well  
no one ever asked so I kept them right here.  
You smile and nod like you can read my mind  
But when I laughed it off, you say that it's fine.  
The truth is I'm scared of what you'll say  
when I finally say those words.  
My Eddie._

_I'm not good at writing love songs  
I'm not good at saying this (obviously)  
But I smile each time that you walk through the door._

Richie ended on a high note and the guitar melody continued to play as the lyrics quieted for a moment, leaving room for Eddie to breathe, but he couldn't find any air.

_It's you.  
It's always been you.  
My dear, I have always loved you.  
Oh, Eddie please tell me you're not scared away._

Richie's voice cracked on the last word of the chorus, and it was the most beautiful sound Eddie had ever heard. Then, the guitar slowed even more and the piano started playing the melody.

_I promise I will stay away if you ask me to.  
I want to kiss you, but that's all I ever really want to do.  
Please let me stay by your side even as the loudmouthed friend._

_It's you.  
It's always been you.  
My dear, I have always loved you.  
Oh, Eddie please tell me you're not scared away._

The last chord played and Eddie was pulled out of Richie's world and back into his bed where the song had finally caught up to him. He couldn't breathe. He needed his inhaler, but Richie was in the way, still holding onto his arms. 

He tried to focus on steadying his heartbeat, but with Richie's words still swirling around it is impossible to even think straight.

"Eddie?" Richie mumbled. "Eddie!"

Richie finally woke up to Eddie's wheezing and jumped to grab his inhaler. They both sat up and Richie rubbed his back as he used it twice. 

"Are you okay? What-" Richie looked at the computer, then to the window, then Eddie. "What time is it?"

"I listened to the last song."

"The last-"

"Your song, Richie." His voice was louder than intended, so he whispered, "The one to me. The one you wrote for me."

For the first time in his life, Richie Tozier didn't know what to say. He was planning on just letting Eddie freak out for a minute, then maybe he would kiss him to shut Eddie up, but he wasn't saying anything either. 

He was still half asleep and the quiet was scaring him. Eddie normally would be pacing and taking faster than any normal human can comprehend, but he was just waiting.

Eddie was staring at him, waiting for him to start. He wanted Richie to say it was a joke and that nothing would change between them.

"I need to... I want to listen to it again," he whispered.

"Okay."

"Do you wanna-" Eddie offered him an earbud and Richie shook his head. 

"I don't like the sound of my voice."

"But you sound amazing. I didn't know you could sing." Richie stayed quiet and looked down at his lap. "Who's playing the piano?"

"Me."

"Since when do you play the piano?"

"I learned to play this. That's all." Eddie chuckled to himself.

"You learned to play the piano so that you could write me a song?"

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"Richie Tozier is a romantic. Who would have thought that the infamous Trashmouth would be a romantic."

"I'm not a-"

"You learned a whole new instrument to write me a song after I mentioned it once. You are, 100% a romantic. You were even nuzzling against me in your sleep and you didn't even realize-" Eddie trailed off when he realized what he was saying and Richie finally looked up.

"I was doing what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Nuzzling," Richie said, "You said I was nuzzling you. What the fuck does that mean."

"Nothing. I said it was nothing." Richie caught his eyes.

"Eddie. What did I do?"

"Don't worry about it." He sighed and moved the computer off his lap and onto the floor. He would play the song later on repeat just to hear Richie sing again.

"Well, obviously I'm worried about it."

"No, it just- I-"

"Did I make you uncomfortable, because if I did I'm sorry. I just- I never wanted- I wanted to drop the CD off and leave and let you figure it out when you got to the last song, but then you made me stay and I thought about deleting it and you're saying that I-" Eddie grabbed Richie's cheeks and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Richie shut up, for Christ's sake." He did and the room fell silent as Eddie tried to think. "Just tell me flat out, right now. Are you telling me that you like me?"

Richie nodded with his face still in his hands. "Yes."

"Good."

Eddie pulled him forward and kissed Richie. 

It only lasted a few seconds, but when Eddie pulled away Richie chased after him and kissed him again. There weren't any fireworks like either of them were expecting, but something felt as if everything had fallen into place. They had found the last puzzle piece and the picture was complete.

"I fell in love with you when we met," Richie said as their foreheads stayed pressed together. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Me too," Eddie laughed. "We could have been doing that for years."

Richie kissed his cheek and leaned back to grab his glasses so he could see the flushed boy in front of him. 

"I still can't believe you're a romantic, Richie."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe you kissed me Edwardo, so I guess we're even."

"So, you're admitting it?" Richie's smile faltered for a moment.

"Uh, I plead the fifth."

"I knew it!" He screamed, tackling Richie. "You're a hopeless romantic."

"Shut up already. I thought you would like a grand gesture or something." They both laughed and found themselves laying nose to nose with Richie's arm around Eddie's waist and Eddie rubbing circles into his cheeks.

"Can you sing for me?" Eddie whispered.

"Only if you answer a question." He nodded slowly and Richie took a breath. "You like me too, right? Like you're not joking and I'm not dreaming this."

Eddie couldn't help his laugh and he kissed Richie again softly because he could. They were here, laying on his bed, and he could kiss Richie Tozier.

"Definitely not joking. I hope to God this isn't a dream because I'd be pissed."

Eddie could barely see Richie's smile in the darkness, but he imagined that a similar love-struck smile was stuck to his face too. They were both hopeless.

Down the street, the church bells chimed that it was midnight. It was officially Christmas morning and Richie couldn't imagine a better Christmas present than Eddie's smile when he started to sing.

Richie sang softly to the tune of Happy Birthday, "Merry Christmas to you, Merry Christmas to you. Will you be my boyfriend? Eddie Kaspbrack, will you?"

Eddie giggled. "I can't believe I didn't know you were a romantic." Richie shrugged.

"Well, now you'll get to see it up close and personal. I'll spoil you rotten with every single cheesy present I can get my hands on. So?"

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you idiot."

Nothing could have wiped the smile off of Richie's face. Even if the world ended it wouldn't matter because Eddie Kaspbrack was his boyfriend. He was allowed to kiss Eddie Kaspbrack and take him on real dates. They could go to the movies and laugh at the bad acting, or just go to dinner and it wouldn't matter what they did because Eddie Kaspbrack is his boyfriend and he was planning on fulfilling the promise to spoil him rotten.

He kissed Eddie's cheek and nuzzled into his neck, making Eddie giggle.

"Merry Christmas, Richie."

"Merry Christmas, Spaghetti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually finish this before 2020. This is the fastest that I've ever written anything in my entire life considering I was still celebrating with my family over the last week and suffering from the plague.  
> I think that being drugged on cold medicine helps me write in a fever dream state.


	7. A Merry Christmas to the Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a Merry Christmas, Losers.

The storm let up at some point during the night and in the Loser groupchap they decided to meet up at Richie's house for the gift exchange so that they didn't bother any of their parents with their mess. Plus, they could make Christmas dinner themselves instead of ordering a pizza.

Mike, Bill, and Stan all volunteered to go to the store and pick up food while Eddie, Bev, and Ben said they would make it. Richie tried to say he would be part of the entertainment, but everyone just wanted him to clean the house a bit, so he and Eddie left the Kaspbrack house after lunch to straighten up.

The house was already pretty clean because Richie's mom hates a mess. Richie washed the few dishes that piled up and Eddie started dancing around to the Christmas music that was blaring from the radio. 

"Hey Richie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't your tree decorated?" Eddie's voice was still in the living room so Richie didn't bother to look up from the pan he was washing.

"I was waiting for my parents and they were just too busy."

"Oh, okay."

With Richie till washing, Eddie went on a hunt for the ornaments and found a huge storage box filled with them in the dining room. Richie was probably going to decorate the tree on his own, but couldn't bring himself to finish it, so Eddie pulled the box into the living room and started putting them up.

When Richie finished with the dishes, he dried his hands and went into the living room where Eddie's voice was singing along to Mariah Carey and froze. 

Eddie was holding one of his childhood ornaments and looking for a place on the tree to put it. There were already a handful of colorful decorations sprinkling across the tree. Richie just stood and watched for a moment until he was caught.

"You gonna just stand there or are you going to help?"

Richie smiled and grabbed one of his mom's favorites to put on the tree. It didn't take them long to start teasing each other over where they put them and start singing along with the music. Then, together they finished the tree and Richie took the box back up to the attic so it wasn't in the way.

When he came back downstairs, he caught Eddie dancing along with another song in an adorable green sweatshirt that used to be Richie's. Song after song, Eddie kept dancing and singing along with his back to Richie looking out the window for their friends.

Eddie finally turned around and spotted him, so Richie walked up behind him and hugged the shorter boy.

"You're adorable."

"Shut up. Everyone's here already." Richie looked up and saw Mike, and Stan getting out of Bill's cars. Right behind them Ben and Bev were pulling into the driveway in Ben's car. Richie ignored them and hugged Eddie tighter.

"Aww, I wanted some quality time with my boyfriend."

"We've been together all day and I'm not going anywhere," he giggled.

"Honey," Richie started in a horrible impersonation of a sassy lady. "I could spend every day with you and never get tired. You're so cute."

"Shut up, Richie. C'mon." He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door to meet their friends.

"Eddie! Richie!" Bev called after they opened the door. She pulled them each into a hug. "Merry Christmas! I didn't think you were here already. Did your mom drop you off early?"

"Oh, no. Richie spent the night at my house and we just drove over."

"Guys, you're blocking the door. It's freezing." Stan whined from the bottom of the stairs with his arms full of grocery bags. 

Eddie led the way for all of them to go toward the kitchen. They dropped off their groceries to make tacos and put their presents under the tree. 

The Losers all flocked into the kitchen and started talking about school. They were talking about everything and nothing all at once and by the time dinner was ready Eddie was crying laughing at Richie's awful attempts at flirting with him. Bev, Mike, and Ben would just keep laughing at them while Bill and Stan rolled their eyes. 

When the tacos were done, they all grabbed a plate and sat in the living room. Richie, Eddie, and Ben stole the couch while the others sat on the carpet around the coffee table. 

"So, Rich," Bev said, "Are you going to tell us why you're so happy today?"

"I'm always like this, Bev. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. You can't pull that shit on me. Something's different about you." Eddie looked over at him probably thinking the same thing.

"Bev, sometimes you scare me with how good you are."

"So I'm right?" She glanced over at Eddie and smirked. "Wait. Is something going on between you two?"

"Well, Richie hasn't been able to keep his hands off Eddie all day, so-" Stan said. Eddie's face flushed when he realized Richie's arm was still slung over his shoulder, but he wasn't going to move it.

"Didn't you say Richie spent the night at your house last night too?" Ben asked and Bev's eyes grew wide. 

"He asked you out!" The room fell silent again and Eddie looked over at Richie who sighed.

"Bev, seriously, can't you let me keep a secret for one day?"

"Wait, r-r-really?" Bill looked over at Eddie who shrugged. "He asked you out yesterday?"

"He gave me a mixtape when he came over to my house."

"A m-mixtape?" Richie nodded and Eddie smirked at him.

"He wrote me a song."

"Oh my god," they all said together and Richie laughed, hiding behind Eddie's head.

"Was it a good song?" Ben asked.

"It was fantastic. He even learned the piano to make the song and he can apparently sing really well."

"I'm a man of many talents, what can I say. I had to pull out all the stops for my Spaghetti."

Stan groaned. "I can already tell you guys are going to be sickeningly sweet all the time now."

"Now?" Mike asked. "They've been like a married couple since I met you guys."

"It's been s-s-since Kindergarten. I can v-v-vouch for t-that."

Then, they changed the topic and Richie started a game to kiss Eddie on the cheek every time their friends weren't paying attention. Eddie tried to get annoyed by it, but couldn't stop his face from going red every single time.

They finally started handing out presents and everyone got 5, one from each friend. Bev painted everyone something on small canvases to match their interests.

Stan got a new pair of binoculars and birdwatching books as well as a new journal. Ben got gift cards from the bookstore and a book suggestion from Bill who got the same gift cards. Bev got paintbrushes and a small set of charcoal pencils while Mike was extremely excited about his new card games to play with his grandfather. Richie got shirts from Hot Topic and a new leather bracelet and sweatshirt from Eddie that he promised to steal.

When Eddie opened his presents he noticed that he had another from Richie.

"Getting me a mixtape wasn't enough."

"I said I'd spoil you, didn't I? Plus I didn't know if I would give you the mix or not. I don't know if you know this, Spaghetti, but you scare the actual shit out of me."

"Not the figurative shit?"

"Nope. The literal shit. You're terrifying."

"You're sappy."

"Jesus Christ just open it," Stan laughed and Eddie opened the envelope.

"Tickets to Dodie!" Eddie tackled Richie and kissed him. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Richie laughed and turned to Bev. "Wow. That was easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER BOYS!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR A SAPPY EPILOGUE WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND LIVING THEIR BEST LIVES BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THESE FUCKS DESERVE!!


	8. Epilogue

Today was Christmas Eve and Richie and Eddie were celebrating their 6 year anniversary. They were both finally out of college and Eddie was finally going into his final semester of grad school. They were still in contact with the other Losers, but they were all busy with their own lives at this point.

Ben and Bev finally got together and Stan met a girl named Patty that he fell madly in love with. Bill was dating some guy from his college and Mike was the lone single in the group, but the others suspected that he was seeing someone that he would always talk about.

All of the Losers were surprisingly successful in their fields. They all were accepted into their first-choice college and graduated together in the same year. Then, they all moved to cities where they got fantastic dream jobs that they only dreamed would happen.

When Richie graduated with a degree in English, he made the decision to leave his home in California to be with Eddie in New York while he finished his masters. 

Eddie was planning on getting his PhD and finally becoming Dr. K. like his boyfriend always teased him about. Meanwhile, Richie got a job working on a comedy show as a writer. They already wanted him to act in skits and he would bring the best material home for Eddie to laugh at.

The important thing was that they were happy. Richie didn't let Eddie get a part-time job along with his studies because he wanted Eddie to have time to relax, so Richie worked two jobs so they could keep their tiny apartment in New York.

He didn't know that Eddie got a job with one of his professors to save up for their future. It was a full year before Eddie could afford anything, but it would be worth it when he finally told his boyfriend about his plans.

They didn't have any set plans for their Christmas together, so they decided to walk around Madison Square Garden for a while until they realized that everyone else wanted to do the same, so they just went home and watched old Christmas movies. Once they were done, they just laid together on their old couch to talk about nothing with the radio playing music in the background. It was perfect.

Eddie wasn't as nervous as he thought he was, but he imagined that Richie felt the same all those years ago when he handed Eddie that CD that he still kept in a shoebox along with their other memories from over the years. 

Pressed flowers, ticket stubs, photos, everything from their six years was in those boxes and Eddie loved to look through them when he was feeling stressed. They'd survived everything together and this was just another step in their lives.

"Richie?" Eddie was under his arm and looked up at his boyfriend for a moment. "What time is it?"

Richie grabbed his phone and showed him the time. 11:58 shone over a picture of Eddie smiling as Richie kissed his cheek in front of a bush of flowers. 

Eddie checked his pocket again for the millionth time.

"You okay, Spaghetti?"

"I can't believe it's been six years. So much has changed and we're adults now. It's scary." Richie tightened his arms around Eddie.

"Well, as long as I have my Eds I could take on the whole world."

"Yeah," he said, pulling away from Richie who started to look worried.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" Eddie listened to the radio as they announced it was midnight. 

"It's Christmas," Eddie said, "Merry Christmas Richie. I love you." 

Richie kissed him and smiled. "I love you too, Eds. Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas to you," Eddie sang to the same tune Richie sang so many years ago on the same night. "Merry Christmas to you. Will you marry me, Richie Tozier? Will you be my husband?"

He pulled out the small black box and opened it to show Richie the small silver band. At the same time, Richie was reaching into his pocket to pull out another small box.

"I can't believe you beat me to it, Eds. You stole my plan." They both laughed and Richie pulled him onto his lap to kiss his fiance. They slipped the rings onto their fingers and they were a perfect fit. Both were silver and Eddie's had a small inscription on it saying _It's always been you_.

"I have one more surprise for you," Eddie laughed as Richie nuzzled into his neck. 

"You trying to one-up me? I'll let you know that I still plan on spoiling you rotten in the morning. I have so many presents for my Eddie Spaghetti that you won't even know what to do with them."

Eddie rolled his eyes knowing that Richie didn't have enough money to get anything, let alone spoiling him rotten. He even asked Eddie if he would get mad that they didn't have enough, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Richie was his fiance and that he would love his other surprise.

"So, you told me that you've always wanted to do your own radio show, but I know you love your job, so I talked to your boss and she said that you can work from home if you wanted. I also talked to my professors and now I can complete my masters completely online." He took a breath and Richie tilted his head.

"What are you talking about, Eds?"

"I know you miss California, so if you want, we can finally move there. I finally saved enough to-" He was cut off by Richie sealing their lips.

"You're coming to California with me?"

"We're moving to California together. If you want to."

"I'm moving back to my favorite place in the world with my beautiful husband." Neither of them could hold their smiles at the title. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

Over the radio, the announcer wished everyone a Merry Christmas and started to play a slow song. Richie stood up and bowed elegantly to Eddie, making him giggle.

"Mr. Kaspbrack, will you dance with me?" Eddie took his hand and Richie pulled him up.

"Of course, Mr. Tozier, but I'll have you know that my husband gets very jealous of who I dance with."

"I would imagine. He's a very lucky man," he said, spinning Eddie around making him laugh. "If you were my husband I wouldn't let you dance with anyone else. You're definitely too cute to resist."

"Such a sap."

"You know it, baby."

"I love you, Richie."

"I love you, Spaghetti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it!


End file.
